1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to semiconductor packages and, more particularly, to semiconductor packages including a flexible wing interconnection substrate.
2. Related Art
In the electronics industry, a single unified package including a plurality of semiconductor packages or a plurality of semiconductor chips is increasingly in demand with the development of multi-functional, larger capacitive and smaller semiconductor packages. If the single unified packages are employed in electronic systems, a size of the electronic systems may be reduced. Each of the single unified packages may be realized to have a multi-chip package structure including a plurality of semiconductor chips which are vertically stacked or a package-on-package (PoP) structure including a plurality of semiconductor packages which are vertically stacked. The PoP structure may be realized to include semiconductor packages having different functions. Thus, the PoP structure has been widely used in the electronics industry area.
The package having the PoP structure may be fabricated by attaching a top package onto a bottom package. When the top package is attached onto the bottom package, the top package or the bottom package may warp or bend to cause a joint failure. The joint failure of the top package and the bottom package may lead to an electrical disconnection between the top package and the bottom package. Accordingly, a lot of effort has been focused on improving the reliability of the joint structure of the top package and the bottom package.